31 Nights Till Halloween: Slenderman
by gaarablack
Summary: ok so I love Slenderman, and he's scary so here it is! Sabo's brothers dropped him off at Dadan's so he can study in peace, when they go to get him they find out he never made it there. Dadan then tells them that something might've gotten him. they took off searching for him, fearing slowly filling them. rated just incase. and I think it's horror.


Ok I did a Slenderman story cause I am really into it! So let me know what you think please!

"Sabo why do you want to go to Dadan's alone? Ace why can't we stay?" the two sitting up front if the car rolled their eyes at the one in the back.

"Luffy I have to do this video report for school by Monday, and you, and Ace are driving me crazy at home?" Sabo explained looking back his little brother. Ace laughed at the blonde.

"And you think your gonna get it there?" he asked playfully pushing Sabo's shoulder.

"More then with you guys." He pushed back. Luffy pouted his head resting on the armrest between the front seats.

"But I want to see Dadan, and the others."

"When we come to pick him up." Ace told the younger patting his head. Ace pulled the car over to the side of the road where small dirt trail was. Sabo turned on his camera filming his brothers to test it.

"Be good you two, don't eat the kitchen clean." Sabo joked hopping out of the car. Luffy climbed into the front making a silly face at the camera.

"No promises." Ace snickered. He looked to the sky, then the clock giving his brother a concern look.

"It's five thirty-nine, a good three hour walk to Dadan's from here." Sabo nodded not seeing the problem. Ace continued. "You'll be walking at night you ok with that?"

"Yes mom." Sabo rolled his eyes. Ace made a face but shrugged at him.

"All right have fun with you trees." Sabo nodded before turning, and walking down the path. Ace, and Luffy watched him till he was out of sight before driving off. Ace took notice to the pouting fourteen year old next him. "What's wrong with Luffy?" he asked glancing at him. Luffy sunk into his seat.

"I wanted to see Dadan… I wanted to explore the forest again."  
"We don't get everything we want. Plus you have your own homework to worry about." teases

"You're the worst!" Luffy shouted to the older who laughed at him.

{Two days later}

The two brothers walked down the same path their blonde brother had taken two days ago chatting away.

"I can't wait to see our old tree house!" Luffy shouted. Ace nodded texting his friend Thatch that he wasn't going a double date with him, and two girls.

"Thatch again?" Luffy asked. Ace nodded pocketing his phone.

"Yeah. He wants me to go a double date with him, and these two… what's that?" he asked pointing to something pinned to the tree. It was a folded piece of paper.

"Help me…" Luffy read it giving Ace a confused look. The brother just shrugged waving it off. They continued down the path to a clearing where a lone house stood, as lively as ever.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted charging into the house like he use to, scary everyone in there. Ace walked in next searching for said brother.

"Boy what are you doing here?" their old caretaker asked confused as hell. They didn't come Sundays, so what were they doing here now? Luffy smiled at her.

"We're here to get Sabo." He said making the confused woman even more confused.

"Sabo? What are you talking about kid?" she asked. The two brothers were just as confused as Dadan now.

"We dropped him off Friday." Ace said. Dadan looked to the men questioningly, they only shook their heads.

"Boys Sabo isn't here…" she trailed thinking. Ace, and Luffy looked to each other. They know they dropped him off. "What time did you drop him off?" the older woman asked fearing their answer.

"About five thirty… five forty maybe? Give or take." Ace said. Dadan looked back the men with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked catching the weird looks. Dadan shook her head not sure what to say.

"Boys if Sabo was walking at night then… then…"

"Then what?" Ace asked feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. Sighing the woman continued.

"He might've been taken by 'him'." she hissed.

"'Him'?" Luffy asked still confused. Was he suppose to know what the meant?

"Years before you were born Ace this guy… well we can't call him human cause we don't know what he is. But he came here, and young people your ages, and younger starting getting taken by him, he took four of our friends over the years. They had told us that this weird pale faced man wearing a suit was following them at night, then they disappeared." She stared down at the two brothers waiting for their reactions. When they didn't even she went on. "We don't know what happens to them, if they live or die but they were always taken at night. Over the years we stopped letting people leave at night, with the exception of your grandfather. We called him Slenderman for the way he looks."

"Slenderman?" Ace questioned finding this so stupid. They were playing a prank on them, and Sabo was just hiding out in the forest ready to scare the shit out of them.

"Yes."

"You're messing with us. Luffy don't believe them." He told the younger boy who looked scared. "They're just playing a prank on us Luffy, Sabo's waiting to jump out and shout 'boo!' at us." The other didn't look all that convinced, and Dadan shook her head at the boy.

"Ace this isn't a prank there really is something out there that attacks kids your age. I'm sorry but I think Sabo was one of them." She said with sadness in her voice. Luffy clung to the paper in his hands. His brother… gone…? "What's that?" Dadan asked eying the paper.

"We found it on a tree on the way here…" Luffy muttered showing her what was written on it.

"I'm gonna go find him." Ace suddenly said storming out the door. Luffy ran after him, with Dadan following. She couldn't lose another kid to that thing!

"Ace no your not! It'll be dark in a matter of hours I won't allow it!" she shouted. Luffy stopped Ace from walking making him stay in one spot. "Why do you think I never let you boys out at night?"

"You mean the boogieman stories? Like I believe those!" he laughed. "I only went along with it to scare my brothers. Luffy you stay here if your scare, I'm gonna go get Sabo." He said walking off. Luffy looked back to the house before running after his brother. Dadan didn't even try to stop the youngest, she knew he wouldn't listen.

"Please be ok…" she prayed. Luffy caught up to his brother giving him a look.

"You don't have to be mean to Dadan just because you're afraid she's right." he told him. Ace looked to the ground ashamed. Luffy was right.

"I know Luffy… I'll apologize later. Come let's find Sabo." Luffy nodded taking his brother's offered hand. They took the familiar path that led to their tree house thinking it would be somewhere Sabo would for sure stop at.

"Ace… another paper…" Luffy trailed off rushing to the paper pinned to the ladder.

"What's it say?"

"It's trying to get me." he read out loud. Ace rushed up the ladder, slamming the door open. The house was like it usually was, only a mess of papers on the floor. "Why is it after me?" Luffy read one that was near the door. "What is that thing? Leave me alone!" Luffy read more papers feeling more, and more worried for his brother.

"Ace, Luffy help me!" Ace read. He as well was nervous now.

"Let's go look deeper in the forest." Luffy said already out the door. Ace followed still holding the paper. They searched for two hours finding five more papers scattered around the forest.

"It's getting late with no sign of Sabo… I'm gonna call grandps." Ace said taking out his phone dialing the right number. Luffy searched around them feeling watched, he couldn't see that far though since it was getting dark, and the deeper part of the forest was already dark as night. He pulled out a pocket light he carried around pointing it in different places, fearing that Slenderman was there to get them.

"Grandpa? Hey we came to get Sabo, and… hello? Hello?" grandpa?" Ace said into the staticky phone. "Something wrong with me phone." Ace told Luffy trying to get phone working. Luffy took out his own phone getting the same reaction.

"Mine to… ahh!" he shouted pointing the light to his right in time to see a figure move out of the way. Ace looked not seeing anything.

"What's wrong? Luffy what did you see?" he asked trying to calm his shaking brother down.

"Th-th-th-th… there was s-s-someone… there!" he stuttered out backing into a tree. "Ace what if it…?"  
"It's not Luffy. Now come one pull yourself together, grandpa would punch you if he saw you." Luffy took a calm breath.

"I'm ready." It was now completely dark; the phones would work but go out again.

"Ace another one… 'Who ever is reading this get out now before he goes after you like he is me… he's so close now. I don't think I'll see the sun anymore. I'll miss my family, and I love them. Sunday, May 16.' Ace it's from today, we have to hurry!" Ace nodded taking the latest note. Ace watched Luffy jump at every sound, he was really scared, and to be honest he was starting to get scare himself. But yet he has yet to see the man Luffy keeps seeing. He tried his phone again it was staticking again. When he looked a head of him he saw a shadow figure standing not even eight feet away from him, watching him. He reached for Luffy's arm blindly, refusing to take his eyes off the shadow. He pointed the light at it, eyes widening. Something that was as tall as a man, skinny, looks like he is wearing a suit, and a white face. Luffy was frozen with fear; sweat was dripping from his face. The two only blinked and it was gone, searching in a panic the boys press their backs together.

"Ace you saw it!?"

"Of course I did Luffy!" Ace snapped sweating just as much as Luffy now. "That's Slenderman!? That's what's chasing Sabo!?" he asked more himself then Luffy. Luffy held his light in front of him searching for the thing.

"Ace I'm afraid." He admits. Ace grabbed Luffy's hand, he took out his phone using the light from it when he noticed that it was normal again. He started to see a pattern.

"Luffy when our phones are messed up he's here. Right now he's not come on! We have to get to Sabo before that thing gets us, and him!" Ace pulled Luffy shouting Sabo's name with him, and keeping an eye on his phone. They found this underground cave with a dim light in it. And being the act first think later boys they were ran in it shouting for Sabo.

"Sabo are you here!?" Luffy shouted. When they got to the light no one was there.

"Who started this?" Ace asked walking around the fire that couldn't have been lit to long ago. He gasped, yes gasped when he found Sabo's camera lying abandon. "Luffy look!"  
"Sabo's camera! Rewind it Ace, maybe it'll show Sabo. Ace did as he was told rewinding it all the way, and press play. It showed when they dropped off Sabo, him walking through the forest for a bit before cutting off, him still walking in forest but at night now. It then staticked a bit.

"_What's wrong with this thing?" Sabo asked out loud hitting the camera. He looked around cursing._

"_Crap I went off the path… great… now I need to find it." _

Luffy looked to Ace is that when it started?

Sabo must've put his arm down cause the camera was upside down now. It staticked again, when it was focused it focused on a shadow figure watching Sabo, and then it clicked off. When it was back on Sabo was searching the area like crazy.

"_Who's out there!?" he shouted. He turned the camera to his face. "Ok something is out there following me, and I don't know what! It looked human but then it didn't crap!" it static again. When it came back Sabo was in the tree house writing franticly on papers. He looked to camera grabbing it; he pointed it in his face. He looked so scared._

"_Ok that thing following me isn't human at all! I don't know what it is but it reminds of a monster story my caretaker use to tell me, and my brothers. If I lose this, or it gets me know that when it static's it means he's near!" It staticked again. "Crap!" it went off again. When it came back Sabo was running. He didn't seem to notice that the camera was back on. "Where is it…?" he his voice cracked. It went dark again coming back to the cave. "I don't think I can out run it much longer… Luffy, Ace I'm so sorry that this happened, grandpa thank you for taking me in when I was a kid, and Dadan thank you for raising me…" it staticked again. It came back to show Sabo running out of the cave, and a shadow behind the camera before it ended._

The two brothers were as quiet as could be. Ace wiped the tear that fell down his cheek.

He checked when it had ended finding that it was only twenty minutes ago. Has Sabo been running for two days trying to Dadan's, or get away from it? But this gave him new hope that they could still safe their brother.

"Come on Luffy." He said pulling the still quiet Luffy out of the cave with a torch. He looked left to right trying to decide where to go. Luffy pulling on his shirt he snapped his head to him.

"What Luffy!?" he snapped. Luffy pointed to the ground where newly made footsteps were running to the left. "Good job Luffy." Ace would ignore the static noise coming from his phone, knowing if he stopped he would be frozen again. A wheezing breath behind him made Ace stop to check on his brother. But it wasn't him; he was looking to Ace with the same expression he knew he was wearing. They turned back shining the light to find the source.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted dropping to his knees, and crawling over to the blonde who was hyperventilating under a tree with it roots forming a cave like thing. Luffy touched his shoulders making the blonde jump in a panic. "Sabo… Sabo it's me…" Luffy soothe rubbing Sabo shoulder. Ace got on his knees to check his missing brother.

"Your alright! Thank god!" he shouted pulling the blonde into a hug. Sabo stared at them in shock. Were they really here?

"Ace…? Luffy…?" he whispered pulling away from Ace's hug. Luffy nodded with a big smile.

"Of course! Sabo we were so worry!" he shouted hugging the blonde tighter then Ace had. Sabo smiled that fell.

"You can't be here there's something…"

"We know." Ace cut him off. He pulled Sabo to his feet, which he stood on wobbly. "Let's get out of here come on…!"  
"No! It'll get you." Sabo stopped him. Ace grabbed his arm with a hard look.

"I'm not leaving you, now come on!" he literally dragged Sabo with him, Luffy right behind them. They ran through the forest just heading straight figuring it would get them somewhere. Sabo jumped when the camera started staticking way worse then before.

"Stop!" he shouted forcing his brothers to stop. He searched around him trying to it. "He's really close now look!" he pointed to the camera screen that looked worst then Dadan's TV in a storm. The three pressed their backs together, all filled with fear. Sabo was shaking the worst that his legs collapsed under him sending to the ground.

"Sabo get up!" Ace ordered glancing away from the forest to look at his brother. Sabo shook his head, pulling himself into a fetal position.

"No! It's to late!"  
"Luffy keep watch! God damn it this isn't my brother! Who are you!?" Ace shouted at the blonde. He knew he was being a jerk but now wasn't the time to be soft; he had to call up all of grandpa's training to do so.

"I'm Sabo!"

"No your not! The Sabo I know wouldn't be here acting like a baby!"

"You weren't with it like I was!"

"Then you should be wanting to get out of here! Now get on your feet!" he shouted pulling the other to his feet. Luffy looked to his brothers, when he turned back the Slenderman was right in front of him now.

"Ahh! Ace!" he screamed falling back. Ace's eyes widened at it. With had no face, it had tentacles as arms, and it wasn't wearing a suit, it just looked like one. He glared at it, yes he was freaking out inside, yes he was terrified but his brothers need a big brother right now.

"What do you want!?" he shouted standing in front of Luffy, and Sabo. "Try to touch them, and I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" the thing just stared at him with it's faceless face. Ace looked to the torch, he looked the thing before throwing it at hearing some sort of hiss, and it was gone in a blink of an eye. He looked to his phone seeing it working.

"This is our chance come on!" he said forcing the younger two up, and dragging them through forest. He found a light through the clearing, sighing when he saw it was Dadan's house. The rest of the night blur after Ace got his brothers through the door meeting a surprised but happy Dadan. They never went into the forest after sunset again fearing they run into it again. They tried to get Dadan to move out of there but she said it wouldn't bug them. Every now, and again Ace would hear Sabo screaming in fear while he was dreaming so he, and Luffy would go sleep with him.

What do you think!?


End file.
